


Ships, Ahoy!

by C1239



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Forbidden Love, Incest, Read at Your Own Risk, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing, You Have Been Warned, so much sin, sumrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1239/pseuds/C1239
Summary: Welcome to my trash boat. Here, I’ll be posting a compilation of mostly Sum!Rick stories, not necessarily linked to each other.[Smut Warning]Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty.





	1. An Invasion of Privacy: Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Summer stumbles upon Rick masturbating and things get weird.

Pale, bare feet with toes painted ultra blue, enthusiastically made their way down the wooden stairs. A head of wild orange hair bobbed up and down as Summer made her way through the narrow archway and into the hallway, leading to Rick’s small room. Sweat dripped down her slim neck, meeting her white tank top. She only wore blue jean shorts with her top; it was summer after all. God, how she loved the season but hated the _unbearable _heat. 

Summer’s hand had intended to knock on the door but seeing it ajar somehow made it alright in her mind to just swing it open, and swung it open she did. She had meant to ask Rick something. Her pale frame froze, with her mouth hanging open, as the excitement in her deep green eyes turned to a mixture of shock and embarrassment. 

Rick was seated on his moss green cot. His gray-blue hair scraped against the many posters and photos that scattered across the wall behind him, as his head bent backwards and his eyes clenched shut. Sweat ran down his face and neck, meeting the large pool on his chest, dampening his cyan t-shirt.

Pale fingers clung unto the door handle, ultra blue nails slowly dragging against the metal frame. Her tight grip had started to turn her knuckles white. Summer stood still, as if glued to the spot, unable to move. She was now in full view of Rick’s fully erect member. His slender legs were spread open; he still had his khaki shorts on.

Summer’s emerald green eyes followed Rick’s hand’s movements. The way he pumped himself with urgency, pre-cum running between his bony fingers. She observed the way the older man gritted his teeth and grunted, desperate for release.

Summer knew full well she had intruded on something _very _private and should just get the hell out of there while she still had the chance. There was just _something _about Rick’s cock that she couldn’t tear her eyes away from. Sure, he was _quite _large… but that wasn’t it. Her lips and mouth went dry, when, for a split second, a thought crossed her mind. A thought about having her lips wrapped around his girth. How would he taste?

**_What the actual FUCK Summer?! _**Simply horrified with herself, Summer clenched harder onto the door handle. Her rosy cheeks turned into a deep shade of crimson.

“Sum-Summer…” Rick’s voice came out low, sending a wave of panic through Summer’s body. Crap. She had been found out. Or so she thought…

“Grandpa Ri-Rick! I’m so-” she quickly started to apologize, causing the older man’s pale blue eyes to fly open. 

“SUMMER!” Rick looked startled but strangely, his voice carried a hint of excitement. How long had she been _watching _him?

His icy blue eyes, clouded with desire, scanned her up and down. They fixated on her firm, toned legs and noted the length of her jean shorts. _You’re fucking sick. _Rick’s eyes stopped at Summer’s cleavage, where he noticed a single drop of sweat making its way down between the soft swell of her breasts. He noticed her nipples, just barely, through her white tank top, yet still visible. _Yeah, sick…_

Having the object of his desires standing right in front of him was sending a wave of arousal throughout Rick’s body, unlike anything before. Just knowing she would be watching him had made him unable to stop. _You’re so fucked, old man… _His heavy-lidded eyes met Summer’s gaze and Rick couldn’t help but think how _cute _she looked all flustered and blushing.

“SUM-MER…” with a final jerk of his hand, Rick’s orgasm ripped through him, making a mess on his shorts and hand.

His bony hand brushed through his gray-blue hair as Rick breathed deeply and sighed. “Wha-what the FUCK SUMMER?! Did-did yo**—_URRP_—**u enjoy watching me? GET THE FUCK O**—_UGGH_—**OUT!” he spat out.

He’d hate himself for hurting Summer, but hating himself was nothing new. If it meant protecting his granddaughter, he’d keep hating himself. That’s how it had to be.

“I’M SO SO SORRY!” was the last thing Rick heard before his door slammed shut. The floorboards creaked as Summer ran back up to her room.

**_Enjoy watching you? You sorry excuse of a man… AS IF. _**Rick sighed and reached for his flask. “Need**_—ugh—_**to clean this shit up.” he thought aloud before chugging down his liquor.


	2. An Invasion of Privacy: Part II

_Stupid. **STUPID. **_Gnawing on an ultra blue nail, Summer paced around in her room, feeling like a total idiot. The image of Rick pleasuring himself consumed her thoughts. Why hadn’t he stopped? _No, __why the hell didn’t you leave immediately?_

Her mind kept flashing back, playing the memory on a loop. She vividly remembered the moment hot, sticky strings of semen shot from Rick’s cock. He had a hunger in his eyes that burned through her soul.

Summer tossed herself on her rose pink bed sheets in frustration. Of course he would be mad at her, she thought… Maybe he couldn’t stop? She brought a pale hand to cover her emerald green eyes and exhaled deeply.

_But the way he looked at you… _Something about it felt primal, dangerous, and just thinking about it was enough to send shivers down her spine. Summer felt as if her whole body was set on fire. _I’m royally fucked._

* * *

Deciding it was probably the best to avoid her grandfather for the rest of the day, Summer spent the majority of her time in her room. Boy, was this day turning out to be fun. Her plan to ask Rick to take them on an adventure, just so they could escape this heat, had turned into a fiasco. After the whole ordeal from the morning, Summer didn’t think she could look Rick in the eye without blushing or feeling awkward. Knowing him, he would probably brush it off and blame it on hormones. At times like these Summer wished she could be more like the older man.

A knock on her door broke Summer’s attention from her phone. A part of her felt glad, scrolling through her twitter feed could only entertain her for so long. In all honesty, she was bored out of her mind.

“Summer, honey.” Beth poked her blonde head inside, opening the door wider. She was holding her bag. Summer would’ve asked her mother if she was going on another date; it was common practice for Beth now that she and Jerry had separated. However, Beth looked as if she was in a hurry; her blonde hair was messily tied in a ponytail and she wore no make-up. 

“What’s wrong mom? Where are you going?” Summer jumped up from her bed, meeting the woman at the door. 

“I’m needed at the clinic for emergency surgery, on _several _horses. Freak accident at the derby… Don’t ask.” Beth straightened the collar of her turquoise shirt. “Please order something for dinner? I probably won’t return home tonight. Sorry.”

“I… okay, mom.” Summer gave a sweaty hug to the woman, instantly regretting her decision. “Good luck.” she muttered before following Beth downstairs.

* * *

Rick’s pale blue eyes watched his daughter pull out of the driveway and speed off in a hurry. Finding him and Morty in the living room, watching interdimensional cable, had come off as a surprise to Summer. She figured they would probably be off on another adventure, possibly in another galaxy or a dimension, by now. 

“So… who’s hungry? Mom told me to order food.” Summer announced, awkwardly, holding up her phone. She was putting in an effort to avoid eye contact with Rick.

“I call pizza!” Morty threw his skinny arms up excitedly, balling his hands into fists. One would think the boy rarely had pizza. Summer chuckled at her little brother’s enthusiasm.

“Okay then… any uh objections?” she shyly looked towards her grandfather, who only shrugged in response, pulling out his beaten, silver flask from his pocket.

The ginger haired girl dialed, putting the phone on speaker mode. A young male voice answered with a bored tone “Welcome to Pizza Monk. My name is Jason; how may I help you today?”.

“Uh, hi. I would like to order please.” Summer absentmindedly curled a ginger lock around her index finger and started playing with her hair while Jason was repeating their address. As her deep green eyes met Rick’s, she responded with uh-huh and yeses. For unknown reasons, Rick’s gaze set a fire in her and she felt hot all over again, just like the morning.

Summer observed the older man’s features. Had he always been so striking? _Such a great jawline… _She watched sweat drip down his neck… The way he swallowed as he drank from his flask... What if… she just caught that drop with her tongue and traced it all the way up to his chin? _Fuck._

Quickly trying to look elsewhere, Summer’s eyes shifted down… now focusing on Rick’s crotch. _Crap._

Jason was now waiting for her to order. “Yes! Um... I would like one large _penis _please.” Summer exclaimed, still not being able to tear her eyes away from the older man.

Rick’s pale eyes widened and he started choking on his drink. _Holy shit. _

A few chuckles came from the speaker, and Jason responded with a flirtatious tone. “That can be arranged, _baby_.”

_Oh, my GOD. _Summer panicked, she was as red as a beet and knew it. “P-P-PIZZA! I MEANT PIZZA! CLASSIC!” she quickly hung up.

“I- UH. I’M GONNA USE THE BATHROOM!” she yelled before running towards the corridor, ashamed. Summer definitely needed to wash her face, at least.

“Ohhhhh maaan! Did you hear that Ri-Rick? Did she say-” Morty was wheezing with laughter. “She ordered a-a-a DICK!” the boy tried to breathe, his face was turning red. “I’M- I’M GONNA D-DIE!” he bellowed.

"Shut up, Morty." Rick kept his posture. Surely, this must’ve been hilarious for Morty but Rick couldn’t stop thinking about the way Summer’s pupils dilated as she stared into his eyes. The way her cheeks flushed red… Could it be? He tried not to think about it.


	3. An Invasion of Privacy: Part III

A slow, repetitious melody chimed; drawing attention to the worn, ebony door at the entrance. “I’ll get it.” Summer nonchalantly announced, deciding she might as well answer it, being the one closest in proximity, out of the trio. 

“Hi!” A tall, muscular guy, who looked about to be in his mid twenties, stood at the door. He pushed up his canary yellow cap with a thumb and smiled down at Summer. Brushing a few loose strands of her ginger hair behind one ear, Summer took a moment to examine him. He was _really _tall… tall enough to dwarf Rick by a good few inches. The front of his yellow cap had a bald kid with a wide grin, doing two thumbs up, embroidered on it. The words ‘Pizza Monk’ were written underneath. His long blonde hair looked damp with sweat, cascading down his shoulders. 

“Here's your pizza; that’ll be fifteen dollars.” he handed a large, square box down to the girl, while his jade eyes carefully studied her physique. A sly smile formed on his lips. “Are you the _penis _girl?” he whispered in an assertive tone.

A deep blush crept onto Summer’s cheeks and her eyes widened. _Oh, crap. _She didn’t want to look the guy in the eye. In fact, she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. His nametag caught her attention just as she was trying to avert her gaze.

“Wait, you’re Jason?” her voice raised, intrigue in her deep emerald eyes. Now that she realized, Jason had abs. He wore a tight black t-shirt which hugged him in all the right places, leaving little to imagination.

Jason’s eyes lingered on Summer’s flimsy, white tank top, then her fiery hair. Truthfully, he hadn’t expected her to turn out be such an attractive red head. More than pleased with this new outcome, he smiled wickedly. He suggestively mouthed a ‘call me’ and winked, as his large hand slowly slipped a piece of paper in Summer’s.

Summer felt her cheeks getting hotter. Never in her short life had she been hit on with such boldness, let alone by such a handsome guy.

Unbeknown to them, Rick stood close by, sipping from his flask, observing and eavesdropping on their conversation. His gray-blue unibrow furrowed as he felt anger boil in his gut. All the liquor in the world wouldn’t be enough to quench his thirst. No. This motherfucker had the gall to so openly gush over his granddaughter. It wasn’t going to fly with him. No fucking way. Having heard enough, he furiously butted in, shoving crumpled bills into Jason’s hand. “Here’s your money!” he spat through gritted teeth, snatching the box with fury and slamming the door shut in his face.

_What just happened? _Summer blinked. “Hey, Grandpa! We didn’t tip him!” there was outrage in her voice.

“Tip f-for**—_UGGH_—**what? For hitting on my teenage g-granddaughter? And what’s this?” he forcefully snatched the piece of paper from her petite hand. It read ‘for a good time xox’ and his number. “You-you what? You’re g-gonna let him fuck you? Is that it? You’re**—_URRRP_—**gonna let some pretty boy from a pi-pizza parlor put his dick in you?”.

“Grandpa!” Summer gasped, truly mortified at his words. Rick could see the hurt reflecting in her eyes.

Having heard the squabble, Morty sprung up from the sofa in a frenzy. “What. The. FUCK. RICK?! You-you don’t get to talk to _my _sister that way! She’s yo-your granddaughter for Chrissake wha-what the fuck is wrong with you?!!”. The need to defend his sister overtaking him, he unleashed his rage on the older man.

“Smartest guy in the universe, everybody…” the boy pointed and shook his head with a tsk.

“Don’t-don’t bother Morty… _Einstein _was smart too but guess what?! He was still a jerk to his wife! Having high IQ ironically doesn’t give you high EQ!” It was now Summer’s turn to take a trip on the rollercoaster of emotions. She couldn’t believe the guy she cared for _so much _could act _so cruelly _towards her. It definitely wasn’t fair. She hadn’t even done or _intended to _do anything.

“Fuck you Rick! I’m eighteen! Who I _do _or _don’t fuck _is none of your goddamn business!” Summer slammed the pizza box on the dining table, storming into the kitchen.

Rick’s expression soured, watching the two siblings go off on him.

“Yeeesh! La Dee Fucking Da. Look at the**—_UGGH_—**two of you. All tough g-guys all of a sudden. What are you-you the dynamic duo now? Yeah, gang up on grandpa… that’s all you’re ev-ever good for… whatever.” His gruff voice came off bitter. Pouring the remaining contents of his flask down his throat, Rick chose to ignore them.

“Do you want beer Morty?” Summer hollered from the kitchen, rubbing her temples. The day just seemed to get worse and worse by the minute; she couldn’t believe it.

_I need a fucking drink. What the hell is up with RICK?? _ _He’s… he’s acting like a… like a **jealous teenager. **Wait… No fucking way. Rick is jealous? Don’t make yourself laugh. He’s a drunk asshole is what he is. Fuck that guy. _

Summer rummaged through the fridge, grabbing all the bottles she could carry.


	4. An Invasion of Privacy: Part IV

Rick flipped through the channels, grunting with frustration; he tilted his head back, downing a medium sized bottle of whiskey. As much as he liked watching interdimensional cable, he was in a shit mood and the image of Summer’s hurt expression kept flashing through his mind as if to torment him. _Why _did he have to act like such a jerk to her? He sighed deeply; feeling as if all the pent up emotions inside him would crawl out at any second. With a deep gulp, he finished the liquor; throwing the empty bottle towards the coffee table, where the pizza box lay open, containing a single slice which none of them bothered to eat. 

His slender finger pressed the remote once more, stopping on a bizarre infomercial. “Look Mo-Morty. It’s Ants In**—_URRP_—**My Eyes Johnson! You**—_UGH_—**like this one.”

Rick turned his attention to the boy lying next to himself on the green sofa. It was useless, Morty was out cold, snoozing away in a deep slumber. Rick let out a deeper sigh. _He really has zero tolerance. _It was true, Morty could never hold his liquor, he’d only had two beers. Rick stared a moment longer, watching colorful lights emanating from the TV, dancing on the boy’s fragile frame.

No matter how much he drank, the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn’t be going away, he knew it. Rick got up from the sofa, feeling lightheaded and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe he should try making up to the girl? Maybe. He turned around, facing towards the kitchen, finding the lights on.

When he entered, Rick quietly watched his granddaughter lean towards the fridge, opening another cold one.

“Jeez, Summer… what is that, your f-fourth beer? Better quit while y-you’re ahead.” he couldn’t help but remark, raising one eyebrow. The girl was sure to turn into an alcoholic at this rate.

“It’s _fine_. I’m fine… I’m not a lightweight like Morty. What’s it to you anyway?” her lush lips kept sipping from the bottle, as if to challenge him.

“Well, co-color me**—_UGH_—**impressed, _cupcake_. You r-really are your mother’s daughter.”

“And _who _do you think she takes after?” Summer closed in, staring into his icy blue eyes, only to be met by silence. She waited for a snarky reply on his end, which never came.

It wasn’t for loss of words on his part; Rick found himself distracted by the closeness of the ginger girl’s face to his own, feeling intoxicated by her caramel scent. Was it her perfume or was it shampoo? He hadn’t a clue. Only surety was that it smelled divine on her skin, causing his head to spin with sheer need. If only, the girl had any idea, the kind of effect she was having on him. Surely, they would never speak again. _Because you are sick… lusting after your own blood. Disgraceful piece of shit. _

Feeling the need to break the silence, Summer questioned, with resentment in her tone “What’s got you all hot and bothered, anyway? Why are you so into my personal affairs all of a sudden?”.

“Look… I was**—_UGHHH_—**just trying to loo-look out for you. Wasn’t trying to be… an asshole.” Rick’s voice trailed off and he turned his head, finding it difficult to look into her emerald eyes without getting aroused.

Was Rick actually apologizing to her? It wasn’t the older man’s style to do so. Still, it was enough put a smile on Summer’s face, which went unnoticed by him.

“Yeah, well…You don’t see _me _trying to _cockblock __you_, grandpa.” she wanted to get under his skin, just to see his reaction. Summer bellowed with laughter when the older man squinted his eyes, confusion and anger swelling in them. And maybe a hint of jealousy?

“You-you little shit… are**—_URRP_—**you…are you messing w-with me?” he laughed back. Summer was really something. Seeing the joy in her beautiful eyes made his heart flutter. Oh, how he would’ve loved to close the distance between them and bury his face in her fiery hair. Now, _that_ would be divine.

A thought crossed his mind. _And who says I can’t? I am her grandpa… _It would be a friendly hug… Maybe it was the alcohol talking but why shouldn’t he get a break?

Without notice, he turned, fully facing the girl and reached out, wrapping his slender arms around her. “SumSum…” he murmured into her ginger hair, inhaling her dizzying scent, getting lost in the euphoria of the moment.

His hug had caught Summer off-guard but soon enough, she happily leaned in, basking in the attention she was receiving from the older man. “Grandpa…” her voice came out muffled, against his cyan t-shirt. Both of them were sweaty but she didn’t care. “I love you… you know.”

Her innocent, platonic declaration went straight to Rick’s core. His heartbeat paced up and his breath became ragged against her soft hair. _Oh, Summer… the things you do to me. _Rick had to fight every fiber in his being not to shove the girl against the kitchen cabinets and capture those inviting lips. Something that consumed his thoughts on a daily basis. No, he could never do that, he wasn’t allowed the luxury. Moral obligation demanded so. _You're in deep shit, Sanchez. Deep. Shit. _

His lanky frame trembled against hers, tightening his grip around the girl. His mind flashed back to the times when Summer mentioned how she wanted to feel special. Rick really wanted to tell her she deserved it, he wanted to make her _feel _special more than anything. He would be damned if he’d let some pizza parlor guy, who looked at his granddaughter like a snack, or any other asshole for that matter, get their grubby hands on her. The need to possess her, spread each day in him, like a cancerous tumor.

Distracted by his thoughts, Rick didn’t notice Summer reaching up towards his cheek, intending to give him a small, friendly peck. Only shaken by her movement, he turned to face her to see what was happening. That’s when it happened… Their lips met… causing Rick to dig his fingers into Summer’s shoulders. The girl would’ve pulled away, maybe, if she could move; but the taste of strong alcohol on the older man’s lips mixed with the scent of his cologne sent her head spinning. A sigh escaped Summer when Rick leaned into her hot lips, pressing a lingering kiss. On impulse, she kissed back, enjoying the warmth of his lips against her own. 

Rick stood still for a moment before pulling away; his eyes were darkened and an unknown danger lurked in them. “Summer y-you... are you coming onto me?” he breathed against her lips, with a hoarse voice, the tip of his nose touching hers.

“Grandpa… I-” Summer thickly swallowed, failing to form words. Her voice was ragged and weak as she stared into his hooded, pale blue eyes. The predatory look in them made her heart stop and race at the same time.

She needn’t answer him because there they were again, dilated pupils staring right at him, confirming his earlier suspicions.

A wicked smile formed on Rick's lips._ To hell with morals. _


	5. An Invasion of Privacy: Part V

“Are you coming onto me?” Rick’s words echoed in Summer’s mind, causing her heart to thump erratically. She hadn’t meant to, not intentionally, but also couldn’t deny kissing him; it had felt natural and _very _satisfying to do so. More importantly... if fingers were to be pointed, he would be the one to blame, responsible for initiating the kiss. 

Either way, it didn’t help Summer one less bit from feeling like being on the verge of an anxiety attack. Having the older man so impossibly close to her face was causing her to shake like a leaf. A moment ago they had been laughing. _How the hell did this happen? _She couldn’t quite decipher the expression behind his icy blue eyes; her gut feeling could only decide that it was no good. _Is he mad at me? He is smiling though... _The intoxication, resulted from the couple of beers she’d consumed, was clearly clouding her judgement, causing Summer to miss his motives completely. _Oh, god. I’m doomed._

For Rick, however, it was coming to light for the first time that Summer probably wanted him just as much, sharing the same sick desires. Call it fate, call it coincidence… Rick took immense pleasure, relishing in this newfound knowledge. _How… very twisted, _he thought, not being able to help the devilish smirk forming on his lips.

“_Watch out..._” he leaned, whispering towards Summer’s ear. “…play with fire, you _just _might get _burned, _little girl.” Rick teased her in an alluring tone.

Speaking of _which_… his hot breath, reeking of alcohol, combined with the seductive tone in his voice sent goosebumps all over Summer’s body, causing a rise in her body temperature. She had never before heard Rick speaking to her in such manner; this whole new side of him was making her shiver with anticipation, her own skin suddenly feeling too hot for comfort. Summer studied his face, admiring his features, watching the sweat drip down his taut temple, running over his pointy cheekbone and finally making its way down his gorgeous jawline. God, was he handsome. Pure adoration reflected off of the girl’s deep emerald eyes, catching the older man’s attention. 

Never the one to have much impulse control, Rick loosened his grip around the girl, bringing his hands to her face. They stared in silence while his slender thumbs traced circles on her rosy cheeks. _No more holding back. _He closed the gap, ignoring the irregular pounding inside his rib cage, and placed a tender kiss on Summer’s lips. With soft movements, Rick dragged his thin lips up and down, savoring the sweet taste of his granddaughter’s lips. They came to a halt, slowly licking and sucking on her bottom lip. Summer sighed with pleasure at her grandfather’s touch. She had always wanted more attention from the man… but this? Her senses were on overload. Traveling down to her chin, jaw and neck, Rick’s lips continued trailing soft kisses along their path.

“Y-you really need to t-tell me to stop...Sum-mer.” his voice cracked and breath hitched, hotly against her skin. It wasn’t that Rick wanted to stop; the paternal instinct inside him had kicked in one last time, trying to protect the poor girl. 

_Grandpa Rick is kissing me. This isn’t... _Unsure of what to do, Summer slid her shaking hands up his navel, stopping at his chest. _This shouldn’t be right. _Her pale hands, intending to push him away, stopped midway. _Oh, who am I kidding? _Crumpling his t-shirt with both hands, the ginger girl pulled the man towards herself instead, purring at his touch.

“You-you don’t know what you’re getting in-” Rick was cut off mid-sentence, jostled by her action, finding himself buried deeper into her neck. “_Oh_, Summer…_” _he husked, lowering his hands to her hips and pushing her towards the small kitchen table near the archway, opening into the living room. His tongue darted out, aggressively licking up along the length of her neck. “Grandpa R-Rick…” Summer trembled, throwing her head back, allowing him more access, as she leaned back against the square table, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rick continued licking, and passionately sucked on the junction of Summer’s neck, drawing out low moans from her soft, hot lips. _Damn it. _He could feel himself getting hard just by listening to her. He’d wanted to be gentle with her, and not come off seeming like a sex crazed lunatic, ready to jump his granddaughter’s bones when given the chance. Frankly, he couldn’t take it anymore. With desperation, Rick removed his lips from her neck and crashed them on Summer’s, capturing them for his own. Instantly, the girl tightened her grip around his neck, burying a hand in his gray-blue hair, pulling him _much _closer, and returned the kiss with fervor as if meaning to devour him. 

Their sweaty bodies were pushed firmly against each other and Summer gasped when she felt Rick’s erection on her abdomen, straining against the zipper of his khaki shorts.

“Grandpa Rick… are you…” she hesitantly brought one hand down over to his crotch, lightly touching him.

“S-Summer…” he hissed, clutching her hand and pressing it against his hard-on.

“Summer girl… y-you get me so hot…” he leaned his forehead against hers and continued guiding her hand, rubbing it on himself. Rick could see Summer blushing and biting her lower lip. _So. Damn. Cute._

Summer could feel the heat starting to pool between her own legs and reached forward, crashing her lips against Rick’s, initiating the kiss for the first time. Her tongue licked against his lips, imploring them to open. Rick let out a low grunt and happily obliged, gliding his tongue against hers. His bony fingers dug into Summer’s thighs, slowly lifting her onto the small table and pushed her toned legs apart, settling himself in between. He clutched the wooden table with both hands, allowing his hips to slowly rock against her jean shorts. His tongue hungrily continued exploring the younger girl’s mouth as his head swam with desire. 

“_Ah_… _Rick_…” the heat between her legs becoming unbearable, Summer lost her grip, falling backwards on the table. Her hand reached out, trying to grasp for the wooden chair within reach. The poor girl missed, accidentally knocking it down with a loud bang instead. Luckily, Rick had her grabbed by the biceps before she could hit her head.

A loud groan came from the direction of the living room, which drew both of their attention. In the dimly lit room, a head of brown fluffy hair rose up from the sofa. Morty’s hand reached out to hold his head.

“Ri-Rick…” the boy groaned. “Why didn’t you guys wa-wake me? What t-time is it?”

Rick looked through the archway and cursed under his breath. _OF ALL THE DAMN TIMING… _Before he could react, Summer abruptly pushed him away, jumping down from the table. He could read the panic in her beautiful green eyes. She made a run for it, through the second archway, into the dining room, hastily heading upstairs.

Rick sighed, cupping himself through his khaki shorts. _Fuck. Can’t face the boy with this. _He opened the kitchen cabinets, finding a few of Beth’s opened wine bottles.

“If y-you want to**—_URP_—**sleep go to yo-your fucking room, Mo-Morty. I’m not yo-your damn babysitter.” Rick spat at him from the kitchen. Taking a sip from the bottle, he swallowed with disgust. _Ugh, Beth’s really set the bar low. What the fuck is this cheap shit? _

“Morty?” hiding his crotch behind the bottle, Rick made his way into the living room.

“For**—_Ugh_—**fuck’s sake…” the older man grunted with irritation. Morty was back asleep again on the damn sofa.

_What the fuck are you doing still standing here? _His mind kicked in. _Go to her you fucking idiot._

Rick had two choices here; either do the morally right thing and leave his granddaughter alone… or pursue Summer and indulge in his deepest, darkest fantasies. Truthfully, it wasn’t much of a choice. He placed the bottle on the dining table, and quietly made his way up the stairs. 

Rick’s slender legs moved through the dark hallway, towards the only source of light, which was a little stream emitting from underneath Summer’s door. His bony hand knocked on the door, but drew no response. He could hear music playing inside.

Figuring Summer probably couldn’t hear him, Rick turned the doorknob and opened the door. His icy blue eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Summer was only in her underwear, with a hand down in her panties. She was rubbing herself desperately with her back arched, panting and eyes clenched shut.

Feeling himself getting harder, his thoughts suddenly matched the lyrics of the song*** **playing in the background. _♪_**_Summer girl _**_♪ _**_Set me on fire _**_♪ _**_Summer girl _**_♪ _**_She sets me on fire _**_♪._

Rick swallowed thickly, quietly stepping inside. The door closed behind him, followed by the sound of a key turning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The song is ‘Set Me on Fire’ by Type O Negative
> 
> Side Note: This story isn't over yet.


	6. An Invasion of Privacy: Finale

Summer lay sprawled on her rose pink bed sheets, ebbing away, on the edge of bliss, when the left side of her mattress dipped, startling her. 

"Fuuuuck... S-S-Summer…" Rick stuttered, watching in astonishment, his eyes smoldering with lust.

"Grandpa Rick?!" the redhead yelped, in a state of shock. “You scared the shit out of me… when did you-” she stirred on the bed, meaning to to sit up, when the older man caught her sweaty forearm, pushing her hand back inside her navy panties.

“Don’t s-stop on my accord… g-go on…” he whispered flirtatiously, staring intently at her with heavy lidded eyes. “Show**—_UGH_—**me how y-you touch yourself.” his hand slid down onto her panties, motioning her hand to rub over her vulva. 

“So you were going to b-bail out on old grandpa, huh? Was gonna-gonna have your own little party upstairs in-instead? I think you just broke my heart.” he teased, with a charming smirk.

“I didn’t _ahhh _mean to…” Summer breathily moaned; Rick’s hand had entered inside her panties, interlacing his slender fingers with hers, guiding her hand over her clit.

“Is that _s-so_?” Rick smirked, sarcasm in his tone. He withdrew his hand, licking his fingers greedily. The slow, slick movements of his tongue caused a deep crimson blush to spread over Summer’s fair cheeks. 

Rick’s lanky frame leaned over the girl’s firm abdomen, slowly hooking his thumbs and index fingers on the hem of her navy panties. He brought his lips over Summer’s naval, licking upwards towards her chest before reaching up to plant an ardent kiss to her lips. The man then proceeded to slowly pull down her panties, removing them completely. His bony hands gripped her knees, pushing them apart.

Rick crouched at the foot of the bed, gaping with awe, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. “Daaamn… Summer… b-baby, look at you… co-completely soaked.”

Summer pressed one hand down on her clean shaven mons pubis, while the pale fingers of her other hand slowly opened the folds of her labia, finding her clitoris. Rick’s eyes, never missing a beat, followed the two ultra blue fingernails of her index and middle fingers, move in a circular motion, as if hypnotized. Summer’s chest heaved, mouth softly panting, while her fingers continued to work their magic. 

“Grandpa… I _ahh _can’t…_haa _continue d-doing this while you’re staring at me like that… It’s _ah _embarrassing.”

“Don’t g-get shy on me now, SumSum.” Rick chuckled, rising to his feet. The girl’s complexion could rival a tomato. He gripped the shoulders of his sweaty cyan t-shirt and swiftly pulled it over his head, tossing it on the floor. The corner of his eye caught sight of Summer glancing over to himself, gawking at his nude torso.

“Tell you what?” Rick softly grasped Summer’s biceps, pulling her up to a seated position and quickly sat behind her on the bed. He brushed away her beautiful, orange hair over her left shoulder, inhaling her dizzying caramel scent once again. “Oh_, baby_. Y-you smell so good…” words got lost on him as he attached his lips to the girl’s skin, planting hot kisses over her shoulder and neck. Summer shivered with pleasure but managed to huff out a “What?”.

Rick’s lean legs grappled themselves over Summer’s, pushing them apart with ease. His hands found their way to her bra strap, promptly undoing it. He tossed the navy lace bra towards the floor, joining it with the rest of the pair’s clothing. He reached out to grasp Summer’s hand, rubbing it over her opening.

“That’s it… That’s my girl… Touch y-yourself for grandpa.” Rick whispered into her skin with hot breath, praising her. His tongue licked along her neck while bringing a hand to grip her chin, turning her beautiful face towards his. He hungrily captured her lips, kissing her in earnest. Moving both his hands down to her breasts, he kneaded softly, tugging lightly on her nipples.

Summer could feel the bulge in the older man’s shorts, pressing flush against her.

“_Ah_… _haa… _Grandpa Rick, you’re so hard.” she gripped the man’s thigh with her free hand while continuing to rub herself with the other. That’s when his hips bucked, slowly grinding against her bare ass.

“Mmmm… You’re d-doing so good, baby… so good.” Rick buried his face in the crook of her neck, once again, licking and sucking on her erratic pulse. “Are you gonna come for me, b-baby?” his slender fingers tightened their squeeze on her breasts.

“_Ahhh _Grandpa…” Summer leaned into Rick’s kisses, arching her back as she pressed herself firmer into him, causing the man to grind harder against her. 

“Yeah, baby? You c-coming for grandpa?” Rick murmured against her hot skin, continuing to kiss her. His slender fingers pinched the redhead’s nipples, sending her over the edge. “_Riiiiiick…_” Summer clung onto the man for life as she trembled with ecstasy.

“Mmm… there’s my good girl.” Rick praised her again, holding her chin and pressing soft kisses against her lips and jaw. 

After panting for a moment longer, Summer turned around wrapping her arms around Rick. Her soft fingers played with the hair on the nape of his neck. She closed the gap, kissing him softly. “Grandpa…” she moved her hands to his khaki shorts, undoing his zipper. 

“…can I?” Rick smiled mischievously at her vague question.

“Can y-you what, SumSum?” He so enjoyed teasing the poor girl.

“Can I… suck you? I’ve… been thinking about it since this morning.”

However, he wasn’t prepared for her answer. _Holy shit, she did enjoy watching me. _

“Damn… Summer…” he cupped the girl’s face, he could see she was blushing at her own words. “Sure, baby… y-you can…you can do anything y-you want.”

Summer pushed Rick down onto the bed, crawling on top of him. She planted a soft, tender kiss on his lips and started caressing down his neck and torso, with her fingertips, dragging her ultra blue nails on his skin. She followed the trail with her lips, kissing her way down to his shorts.

“Mmm... you are so _handsome, _Rick.” her lips purred against his skin, making the man shiver.

“_Oh, _Summer…” Rick gasped, when the girl pulled him out of his shorts, firmly grasping his at his shaft. She leaned down, enveloping his cock with her hot lips.

“Yes... that’s it b-baby.” Rick encouraged her as she continued slowly sucking him and running her tongue along his length, licking his pre-cum.

Summer’s soft hand continued stroking up and down as she lifted her head to meet his blue eyes. “Sorry if… I’m not very good at this.”

“Oh, _baby_… y-you are great… co-come here.” Rick sat up, cradling the girl in his arms. He pulled her face to his own and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and then her lips. “Why don’t y-you let grandpa take care of you?”

Rick gently flipped them on the bed, laying on top of the girl. “Let grandpa m-make you feel good, hmm?” He cupped her soft breasts, kissing down her slim neck. He swirled his wet tongue over one nipple, gently sucking it with his lips. Slowly tugging on her other nipple, Rick watched Summer’s green eyes. “You are s-so damn beautiful Summer…” he whispered against her skin, gently closing his mouth over her second mound.

He absolutely adored how the girl squirmed at his touch. Morals be damned. Countless nights he had spent, awake, dreaming of this moment, the moment he would make Summer his. It was finally happening.

Rick dragged his thin lips along Summer’s hot skin, passionately kissing his way down her naval. He softly caressed her inner thighs, and ran his tongue along, gently sucking his way nearer towards her sex. He stared with amazement at how wet she was. “Fuuuuck Summer… is this all for m-me?” he gasped, disbelief in his voice. Somehow, the idea that Summer could be harboring such an intense desire for him was too good to be true.

Without delay, he placed his tongue on her dripping pussy and started licking his way to pure bliss. Summer’s sweet-sour aroma was sending his head spinning. Rick happily listened, taking great joy in her mewls, it was better than music to his ears. He continued his ministrations until deciding to pull away. The girl was more than ready for him. He hastily undressed, removing the rest of his clothes.

“I’m g-gonna make it _so __good _for you b-baby.” Rick devilishly smiled, settling himself between her legs, all too eager.

Summer was blushing towards him. He reached out, softly caressing her cheek with his thumb and kissed her lips. “Hey, Summer… b-baby, are you g-getting shy on me again?” Rick sweetly smiled at her. Jesus, was she cute. It was as if she wasn’t the same person talking about _cockblocking_ earlier in the night. _So innocent now._

“Grandpa Rick… be gentle please? You are just… _so big._”

_Oh, is that what has her worried? _Rick couldn’t help but feel flattered.

_“Always_, baby.” he planted another soft kiss, and slowly started entering her.

As Rick went deeper inside her, Summer sharply gasped, clenching her eyes shut. “_Ah_, Rick…” she dug her fingers in Rick’s gray-blue hair. There was something alarming about her tone, prompting the man to pause. 

“Wh-what... am I hurting you?” Rick studied her face with worry. He raised himself on his elbows, slowly pulling out of her. His icy blue eyes widened with astonished terror as he looked down towards his cock. _Blood? _Rick’s heart sank.

“S-S-S-Summer… you’re a virgin?” the man stammered more than usual, struck with shock. This was his deepest, darkest fantasy realized but never had he imagined Summer to be a virgin. This was an unexpected turn of events.

“I’ve… I’ve never…” she shyly tried answering him.

“Why-why didn’t you-you tell me?” Rick almost sounded hurt. He couldn’t believe he had sunk this low. Surely, if hell existed, a special place would be waiting for him.

“Because… I didn’t … didn’t want you to stop.” Summer brought a hand to his distraught face, caressing with her soft fingers. “I don’t mind… if it’s with you, Rick.” The fondness in her beautiful green eyes was enough to make his heart melt.

“Oh, Summer…” Rick let out a deep breath.

He’d hate to admit it but the idea that he would be Summer’s first was majorly turning him on. The urge to be possessive took hold of him. The same urge that spread in him each day. The reason he was in Summer’s bed in the first place. It was the flame that burned him in, destroying all traces of common sense and decency.

“S-Summer… Summer girl…” Rick whispered, planting a soft, affectionate kiss on her lips, bringing both hands to caress her beautiful, fiery hair. His lips moved down, kissing her chin, then her jaw. With a soft gesture, he pushed Summer’s head back, planting soft kisses down her neck, causing the girl to tremble.

“Wha-what am I supposed to do…” Rick breathed between kisses. “…when you plead with those beautiful eyes, for grandpa to make love to you?”

His slender hand ran down over her jaw, neck, sternum and right breast, softly caressing her curves. “How am I supposed to reject s-such beauty?”

A low moan escaped Summer’s lush lips when Rick slowly started filling her again. He was being extra careful not to hurt her this time. 

“That’s my g-girl… you’re doing great.” he continued encouraging her. “You f-feel so good baby.”

Rick pushed in slowly, until she was completely filled and paused. They stood still as he buried his face in Summer’s neck, planting tender, warm kisses on her skin. When the time felt right, he slowly pulled out from between her wet folds. Turning the girl on her side, Rick lifted her upper leg and placed himself in between, sliding back in again. 

“_Ahh _Grandpa Rick…” Summer panted, responding to him immediately. Rick started moving faster, until he found a steady rhythm. He brought his free hand over to her clitoris, gently rubbing against it. With each thrust, he drew soft moans from the girl, setting his senses on fire.

“_Fuuuck_… Summer… you are _so _fucking hot.” he breathed hotly against her neck. It was becoming quite difficult for Rick to go easy on Summer. All he could think about was the desire to fuck her senseless. “S-Summer… I’m gonna m-make you lose your _sweet _mind.” the older man shamelessly continued hammering into her.

Rick’s thrusts had started becoming frantic, as he pushed deeper and harder into her. Summer reached out with her arm, clutching onto his gray-blue hair, burying him deeper into her neck. _“Fuck_… _Rick_… _Ahhh_… _Yes!” _ The sense of being so completely filled, combined with the stimulation over her clitoris was bringing her close to orgasm.

After a few more deep thrusts, Summer bucked her hips and trembled with ecstasy. Rick, nearing his own orgasm, had started falling out of rhythm, and finally came, spurting hotly inside, filling the girl. “_Fuck_… Summer” he breathily panted against her. 

They turned to face each other, gasping for breath.

Summer was the first to break the silence. “Wow, Rick… I’ve had no idea it could be like that. It was… amazing.”

“You-you liked it, huh?” Rick chuckled, pulling the girl into a deep embrace. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent. “Well, either way you’re stuck with m-me because I’m not sharing you w-with anyone else. You’re mine now, _forever_.”

“Good, because I’m not sharing you either.” Summer wrapped her arms around his waist, happily smiling into his chest.

“Summer… baby… you’ve p-pretty much already ruined me for anyone else.”


	7. Shackles of Despair: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Trigger Warning]  
This story is a little dark, and contains themes like torture, emotional & sexual abuse.
> 
> The main pairings are Evil Rick x Summer and Sum!Rick. (All characters are non-canon)
> 
> Summary: 
> 
> Rick of Dimension Z1 Eta 6 (Z1η6) also dubbed as the ‘Gentler Rick’ is kidnapped to be tortured and murdered by his much crueler counterpart Z1η6-X, aka Evil Rick, infamous for his cruelty. 
> 
> Summer of Dimension Z1η6 is willing to go to any length to save her Rick.

“SON OF A BITC**—_HHURRRGHHHNN_**_!” _the man’s anguished cry echoed throughout the dimly lit room. It appeared to be a dinky, badly damaged lab… possibly due to uncontained radiation from an experiment gone wrong. Parts of broken machinery, shards and eroded tools of various sizes and properties lay scattered across the dust spewing floor. His hollow blue eyes grew paler by the second, pure terror in their reflection, as he desperately attempted to gasp for breath. However, all the effort was in vain… as more water sloshed over the damp cloth covering his mouth, continuing to fill his lungs. The sensation of drowning hit him like tidal wave, over and over, while his perpetrator carried on with sickening delight.

This was it… This would be the day he would meet his maker, Rick knew it. He’d hate to give Z1η6-X the satisfaction, however, his hands were tied… _quite literally_. He’d have no choice but to suffer, waiting for his impending doom, from the confines of the shackles restraining him to the metal operating table, that stung against his bare skin, as cold as the grave. 

The hilarity of the situation was that Rick Sanchez of Dimension Z1 Eta 6 had only ever _read _about his “evil” counterpart before by mere chance, browsing through a list of dimensions, just _slightly _acknowledging his existence.

As reputation would hold, Rick Z1 Eta 6-X was a true tyrant, never missing the opportunity to cease power… never batting an eye to kill or to destroy, the innocent and the guilty alike. He would annihilate entire planets without an ounce of guilt or regret. _“Kill. Cease. Destroy.” _was his motto. As swift as an arrow, he would never leave any survivors behind… _too many loose ends _in his opinion. Mercy didn’t fit his policy; he found it to be an excuse the weak used for their incompetence.

But to be kidnapped by the man to be tortured _just _for shits and giggles? Now, THAT really took the cake. _What a way to go. _Rick Z1η6 had always imagined his exit to be nothing less than glorious… probably out guns blazing, in a foreign galaxy, surrounded by battalions of alien life forms… but not like this, never like this.

What truly separated Z1η6, also dubbed as the ‘Gentler Rick’, from the other Ricks was his kinder nature, providing him with a healthier dynamic in the Smith household.

Just a year into their marriage, Beth Z1η6 had argued with her Jerry on a night out, resulting with him taking the family car and crashing into a tree, leading to his untimely demise. Due to this, in Dimension Z1 Eta 6, Morty Smith could not be conceived and had never existed. Not being able to forgive herself, Beth Smith Z1η6 had decided to purely focus on medicine, becoming a cardiothoracic surgeon instead of a vet, meanwhile raising her Summer as a single mother. Ironically, losing her husband had paved the way for her to pursue her dreams.

Rick’s sudden return into Beth and Summer’s lives had clicked like a puzzle piece falling right into place, filling the empty space for the father figure both women desperately longed for. The three of them bonded almost instantly, as if they had been together their whole lives. Rick, in return, was thrilled to be met with such affection and attention, never expecting such warmth from his family.

Like all the other Ricks, Z1η6 was still an alcoholic but he drank more for recreation and less to dull out his senses. The strong bond with his family had quite a positive effect on him, leading him to have fewer tendencies to be self-destructive and suicidal. He actually preferred to spend his free time with his Summer. Since Z1η6 had no Morty, he took his Summer on adventures instead but also took great joy in mentoring her about all kinds of science. Much to his surprise, the girl had taken an interest and actually had talent for it.

The attention of both her mother and grandfather had given her confidence and inspiration to study biochemistry at a local university. With the help of her Rick, Summer Z1η6 was doing quite well on her third year, and at the top her class to booth. Although Rick did a fine job at hiding his emotions, he was very proud of his Summer. It gave him great comfort, knowing they shared the same passion for science and innovation. He especially loved how the girl’s eyes lit up whenever he taught her something new; she really was her grandfather’s granddaughter.

Since his Jerry was deceased long before they could get better acquainted, Rick Z1η6 felt indifferent about all Jerrys and treated them without prejudice. Sure, at one point the man had been furious with the guy for getting his daughter pregnant… but what would be the point of holding a grudge against the dead?

Rick Z1η6 scarcely interacted with any Jerrys. Greeting and passing someone by could never hold the same weight as living under the same roof and interacting on a daily basis. Thus… his indifference. One could describe Rick’s demeanor towards Jerrys as kind and respectful, even.

Perhaps this was the main factor that had ticked off Z1η6-X. Any Rick treating a Jerry with respect would surely be WEAK. It made his skin crawl. Like the wrath of god almighty himself, Rick would rid the multiverse of weakness for it existed purely to be crushed. Not that Z1η6-X believed in god mind you… he only enjoyed the thrill of playing the part.

Contrary to common belief, however, Rick Sanchez of Dimension Z1 Eta 6-X never truly needed a motive to be himself. He was death incarnate. He would rain down upon his unsuspecting victims, whenever and wherever he would choose. It meant very little to him but admittedly, helped pass the time.

Today’s victim just happened to be himself… well a parallel version anyway. _What could have been. _What might have been his life if he hadn’t killed off his own family. But why this one? There were infinite versions of himself living similar lives. Perhaps he just couldn’t stand their dimensions sharing such similar names. The proximity had felt too close to home. Either way, Z1η6-X spent no time standing on ceremony. He smiled wickedly as more water poured down onto the poor Rick’s face from the rusty jerry can he held in his grip.

‘Evil’ Rick had intended to drag this out, switching between different methods, nice and slow until ‘Gentler’ Rick finally begged and begged… and begged to meet his end. Ironically, Rick Z1η6-X being the merciful and divine would be all but happy to oblige, delivering the final blow. So was the plan. However, he was interrupted by a familiar female voice…

“LET HIM GO OR **I WILL **FUCKING DEMOLISH YOU!” yelled the voice, without a falter. With every intention to kill, the woman was pointing a laser gun at Z1η6-X’s back.

With a “Tsk” Rick removed the damp cloth from Z1η6’s face, resulting with the man coughing and choking for breath as the water from his lungs fought to push out. Rick then straightened his back while pulling on the collar of his black turtleneck sweater, slightly grinning. 

“_My_... _my_… Look a-at you… all grown up, _Summer_.” Z1η6-X turned to face her, his grin widening as if he were meeting an old friend he hadn’t seen in years. In a sense, it was true. He hadn’t seen his Summer in five years, since the day he had killed her.

Summer hid her fright to the best of her skills however, the sight in front of her would prove adequate to unnerve any person. Her Rick, half naked and shivering, was strapped and shackled to an old metal surgical table, where Z1η6-X had been waterboarding him. His skinny arms, not unlike Christ the Redeemer, were stretched on both sides and his soaking gray-blue hair stuck to his face. _Oh, __god… _

What had truly made Summer’s hands shake were Z1η6-X’s eyes. She was slipping and couldn’t help it. The redhead hadn’t expected for this Rick to look so… inhuman. He had two large scars running across his eyes, intersecting over his nose. Suddenly the X in his name made a lot of sense, although, it was purely coincidental. The scars themselves weren’t all that appalling, but the eyes… The eyes themselves made her shiver. It was obvious this Rick didn’t even try… or care. The whites of his cybernetic eyes were pure black with the blue of his bionic irises glowing brightly inside them, creating a nice contrast. It was also the scariest thing Summer had laid her eyes upon.

“You wanna know h-how I got these s-scars, _little girl?”_ Rick smiled as if he were the devil himself, he could read the girl like a book. So he went ahead making idle talk, telling his story.

Rick Z1η6-X had lost his original eyes the day he killed his family. It wasn’t something he planned on doing but something in him had snapped that day. They were having a family dinner, just like any other day, when that idiot _Jerry _decided to comment about how the house belonged to him and how he should be setting the rules. Rick continued to explain “You see… _nobody_…. sets the rules but _me_.”

Z1η6-X raised his right arm, gesturing towards Summer and curled his fingers. A green ray of plasma shot from his open palm, knocking out the gun from the redhead’s hand with precise accuracy.

What Summer didn’t know was, Rick’s body modifications didn’t stop at _just _his eyes. Z1η6-X was neck deep in cybernetic enhancements, including his internal organs… which is why he didn’t belch like the other Ricks. His right arm was also fully cybernetic, integrated with both plasma, particle beam and portal guns. Z1η6-X’s portal gun had a unique ability… the ability to recharge constantly by drawing energy from his nervous system, harnessing the power of the neurotransmitters that traveled between his synapses. This, perhaps, made him the most dangerous Rick of all…

With a second squeezing motion, Rick swiftly opened a portal at his feet and slid inside. Before Summer could blink, he had her in a chokehold. The portal closed behind them as he leaned towards her ear and squeezed her face. “Handy, don’t y-you think?” he chuckled. “That idiot t-thought he could boss me around. So I blew his h-head open.” 

“Beth wasn’t too p-pleased…” he continued to explain. She had given him a parting present with a kitchen knife when she lunged at him. He had lost his vision that day but it hadn’t stopped him from blowing her to bits either. The grandkids however… had made a run for it. They had proven to be a little tricky, taking quite some time to track down. Of course, the delay was due to Rick working on his replacement eyes. 

He had eventually found them and killed them as well. “No loose ends…” he slyly whispered in Summer’s ear, tightening his grip on the girl’s jaw.

“You- You monster! They were your family!” Summer could hardly believe her ears. Surely, all Ricks were assholes to some extent but this Rick… how could pure evil exist in a version of her grandfather?

“I have infinite f-families. Nothing matters.” Ah yes, the nihilists in them always had to mention this at some point in a conversation… if you could call it that.

Rick was toying with her Summer, Z1η6 could tell. He didn’t know how to react or to respond… or how to save his Summer from this situation. Whether the girl realized it or not, she had made a grave mistake by trying to save him.

“Tell me… why shouldn’t I end y-you now, _sweetheart?”_ there was nothing _sweet _in his voice. All it would take to kill her at this point was a flick of his hand.

"S-S-S-Summer no..." Rick Z1η6 whispered with sadness in his eyes. He felt utterly useless. "FUCK**—_UGH_—**ME." he muttered, directing his fury at Rick "LEAVE HER O-OUT OF THIS YOU-YOU**—_URRP_—**ASSHOLE!".  
  
"Fuck you? No, no. F-Fuck me, buddy." Z1η6-X laughed sinisterly, knowing all too well he held the ropes.  
  
"Let my grandpa go. He's done nothing to you!" Summer squirmed, tears welling in her deep emerald eyes. She tried talking through gritted teeth. Evil Rick’s hold on her was still strong as steel.  
  
"That's r-right. He's done nothing to me b-because I'll be the one doing shit to him. I don't need a reason, FUCK you Summer. You- You useless bitch, you're better off _sucking me off _at t-this point."  
  
"DON'T**—_UGGHHH_—**TALK T-TO HER LIKE THAT Y-YOU CREEP!" A vein popped on Z1η6's forehead as anger burned in his sad blue eyes.  
  
Before Evil Rick could respond, Summer snarled back. "Oh, is that so? Well FUCK you too! If-" her voice cracked with hesitation. "IF that's what it takes to save him then I'll gladly suck you off! Because I love my grandpa!" she finished with determination.  
  
"WHAT?!" Both Ricks turned to her with shock.

Evil Rick scanned her face up and down with a devilish smile.


	8. Shackles of Despair: Part II

A moment of [utter] silence followed the redhead’s foolhardy challenge. Z1 Eta 6-X’s fluorescent blue orbs bore into hers, the corners of his lips widening ever so slightly. Unable to move still, Summer spared quick glances at the gun near her feet and at Z1 Eta 6. Slowly shaking his head, Rick returned her gaze with an expression so foreign that set palpitations in her chest.

It wasn’t that Summer expected a go-ahead from the man, but only a slight sign of hope. Instead, an unspoken apology lingered in his sorrowful gaze. The man who had always stood by her side like titanium, against all possible odds, unyielding, unfaltering, now… had turned a hollow shell. It was also in this unspoken exchange that the cryptic expression had deciphered itself, revealing Rick’s archenemy... _defeat. _

Who was this stranger? Her Rick, the person she had admired the most, the man like a mountain that could not be knocked down, looked a broken mess. Where was his intricately devised escape plan? Surely this must have been a front... right? If Z1η6 could truly accept defeat, then that could only mean one thing. They’d reached the beginning of the end.

"Well, well, aren't you a little slut?" a voice like razors on metal cut through her. Switching between hands, Z1 Eta 6-X dragged his nails down Summer’s jaw, firm enough to leave red marks in their trail. “Saying anything to get y-your hands on that gun, huh?” his grip was tight around her neck as he squeezed slowly. “You’re not winning this fight, little girl.”

To Summer, his sinister laughter felt like a punch in the gut. He was in control and would prove it to her. So, Z1η6-X extended his free hand, blasting a purple beam. The gun, a slim hope of escape, was no more; disintegrated in mere seconds. They both knew there would be no escape. Z1η6-X leaned in closer, tilting Summer’s head just slightly, allowing himself better access to her slender neck. He then started running his hot, wet tongue along the length all the way up to her ear. “I’ll give you a gun.” His whisper, only audible to the redhead, ran a shiver down her spine. The bastard was toying with her, Summer gritted her teeth in anger.

Not a moment after, Z1η6-X’s hand was on hers, moving it towards his zipper. “Go ahead, little s-slut.” Evil Rick teased, blowing hot breath in her ear. “This is what you wanted.” If it weren’t for fright, Summer would have definitely returned a snide remark. Her doom seemed inevitable at this point, perhaps she just... should? Every cell in her body screamed at her to push the bastard away and yet… her fingers grasped his zipper and pulled it down all the way. Maybe this would throw him off? He couldn’t be serious about this, could he? Summer just didn’t buy it.

“Eager are w-we?” Z1η6-X chuckled. He guided her hand through the gap, inside his black suit pants. Summer’s eyes widened. Oh, this was happening. A swift motion on her cheek forced the redhead to face him. Eerie cybernetic eyes met her deep emeralds. His wicked grin, proof of his sick amusement, moved alarmingly closer to her until no gap remained between them. Summer yelped, this wasn’t how it was supposed to play out. Z1η6-X persisted, his kisses were rough and unpleasant.

“DON’T YOU TOUCH HER YOU-YOU ASSHOLE! THAT’S—URRP—ENOUGH! LEAVE MY SUMMER OUT OF THIS!" Z1 Eta 6 pulled at his restraints with full force, unable to contain his anger. “JUST FUCKING KILL ME! THAT’S WHAT YOU WANTED! LET HER GO!” He pointed towards Z1η6 with his slender finger. "Ok, tell you what. Suck him off and you are both free to go." he whispered in a sly tone that sent shivers over Summer's body, in a bad way. Summer blushed hard, staring at her own miserable Rick.

"DO IT. Before I change my mind." Evil Rick shoved her over to the metal table where Z1η6 remained shackled, helpless.

"Ok..." she nodded, her blush creeping ever so harder. "No, it's ok! Just.. just kill me you asshole. Let Summer go!" Rick gazed at Summer, worry evident in his eyes.

"There's a good chance he won't keep his promise, Summer. He's a... he's a damn Rick. You don't have to do this."

Evil Rick remained quiet, watching Summer reaching towards his golden belt buckle.

"Grandpa... it's ok. If it means saving you I'll do this ten times over without any regrets." She unzipped his pants, tracing along his length with her soft, petite hand. Soon after, started stroking him, and pulled Rick's length out of his pants. The old man softly whimpered. Summer, to her surprise, found her Rick already semi hard, but given the circumstances decided to keeps quiet about it.

His icy blue eyes stared at her with pure horror. Rick wasn't able to hide his arousal as he felt himself twitch and harden at her touch. How would he be so... weak? Had he always been such a pervert? To drop so low as to allow himself to be aroused by his own grandchild...? There were no words.

"Grandpa Rick..." Summer's soft, warm voice snapped his attention back to her deep emerald eyes. 

"It's ok. Just relax and close your eyes. Imagine I'm... someone else." _Oh sweet Summer_... Not only was she trying to save him but she was trying to comfort him for what he was responsible for... _such filth_. He didn't deserve her. 

The redhead bent down, lips making contact with his skin. _Don't do it. Don't tremble!_ Rick's body betrayed him as the girl's tongue swirled around at his sensitive spot, slowly licking his pre-cum.

Summer tilted her head, running her tongue along is length before swallowing him fully.

Rick let out a sigh, unable to keep his eyes shut. How could he think of someone else when Summer was the one sucking him off in such an erotic way? He was the type of filth who would get off on his own granddaughter, there was no doubt about it. 

He hadn't felt this aroused in ages. Low grunts of pleasure started escaping his treacherous lips as Summer picked up her intensity, sucking him harder.

_Damn it, she's..._ His thoughts were interrupted when the hot sensation over his cock suddenly was ripped away.

He looked up to find Evil Rick grasping Summer firmly by her fiery hair.

"You-you asshole! Don't you dare touch her!" Rage boiled in Rick's gut. 

But alas, feeling a stir in his loins, Evil Rick had pulled Summer towards himself with a slightly different motive.

Caressing her cheek, he stated "I've changed my mind, sweetheart." His tone, dripping with nothing but sweetness.

Before Summer could protest, he continued "You're going to suck me off, and he's going to watch." He pointed at Rick while unbuckling his own pants.

With nothing to do except watch, Z1η6 swallowed hard, staring at Evil Rick slap his erection over Summer's mouth. Rick could feel his own cock twitch...

Very much helpless.... Summer nodded and accepted, taking on the new task, slowly swallowing Evil Rick's shaft, down on her knees.

_Damn it._ As Summer continued, Z1η6-X let out a throaty moan. "Damn, you little slut, you're actually good at this. How many men have you been with?" he ran his slender fingers between her orange locks, curiosity in his breathy voice.

"A few" came her reply, short and on to the point, no sign of embarrassment.

"A few, huh?" Very amused, Rick pulled Summer to her feet, turning her so she would face her own Rick. He wrapped his slender arms around the girl's waist, burying his face into her slim neck." Let's give grandpa a show, shall we?" he chuckled, licking against her hot skin.

His fingers, tracing along the redhead's abdomen, found their way below, unzipping her white jeans. Slowly, they were pulled down to her ankles.

Evil Rick throughly enjoying himself, ran his filthy hands all over her body before sliding both hands into her pink panties. He made sure to rub her clitoris to turn the girl on as much as he could. He slid two fingers inside her while continuing to rub her ever so sweetly. 

Summer couldn't help but let out soft moans. Thoughts started invading her mind... Her own Rick was watching her... Emerald eyes snapped open and cheeks blushed deeply as she made eye contact with her own grandfather. It really was happening... _Grandpa_ _Rick is watching me... I am being touched by another while he is watching me... _

"Summer..." Z1η6 only could whisper... arousal in his voice. Evil Rick was shamelessly fingering his own granddaughter in-front of his eyes. 

"Now finish sucking him off and you are free to go as promised." Evil Rick whispered in the girl's ear as he brought her to release. "No dirty tricks." he licked his cracked lips.

* * *

"I'm only letting you go because that was a damn good suck. Might show up for... more." He winked towards the redhead as Z1η6 left through the portal with the girl.

"IN YOUR DREAM YOU SICK FUCK, LAY OFF!" Rick flipped him off and they disappear into the portal.

Finally, they had returned to their home, inside their garage.

Rick turned to Summer, placing his hands on her shoulders, unable to stop himself from trembling. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes.

"Oh, Summer..." his voice was but a whisper. "I'm so.. so... so... sorry." It sounded as if he was about to cry.

"I'm not..." came her reply, taking her Rick by surprise. He found her sweetly smiling towards him. "I still have my grandpa, don't I?".

Her hands caressed his face, causing him to lean into his touch. "Oh, Summer... I don't deserve you." Rick found himself lunging forward, pulling the girl into his embrace. Summer sighed and inhaled into his lab coat deeply, returning the hug.

After staying still which felt like an eternity, Rick started pulling back, shortly pausing to stare into emerald eyes, finding nothing but affection in their beautiful reflection.

On instinct, he leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Summer's lips. _Oh, no. What the hell am I doing?_ Like lightning, he detached himself from his granddaughter, who now blushed furiously. 

"I- I think I need a shower.. I'll see you later... Summer." he muttered, planting chaste kiss on her cheek before leaving.

"Later... Grandpa Rick." she found herself whispering softly while her fingers traced blushing red lips. Electric-blue hair quickly disappeared through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: 
> 
> Ok, for anyone still reading this, I am truly sorry. I had written this chapter a long long time ago but I just couldn't find the strength in me to proof read and publish this chapter (due to struggling with months of severe depression and self sabotage). But I thank you for still sticking around and reading my (much crappy) fan fiction, I would like to note I am not a native speaker and a big ole lesbian so sorry for any hiccups in the writing. 
> 
> P.S. : Idk why I ship hetero couples, but it happens sometimes.. so here I am writing trash for everyone's pleasure...  
and I am very drunk. 
> 
> Side Note: I hope everyone is doing well in these trying times, stay safe from Corona <3  
I will add more chapters when I find the strength to do so.


End file.
